<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be A Breeland by Ultra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673469">To Be A Breeland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra'>Ultra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hart of Dixie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Family, Gen, Growing Up, One Shot, Post-Canon, Returning Home</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia is coming home for Christmas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Bluebell Advent Calendar 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be A Breeland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>'Verse/Timeline: canon, post-series</i><br/>
<i>Date: December 2015</i>
</p><p>She didn’t remember any real family Christmases from her childhood. Magnolia was only two years old when her mother left them, and though Daddy and Lemon made every effort when she was growing up, and even George Tucker would pitch in where he could, Magnolia always knew she didn’t have a traditional family set-up. She didn’t really get the big family dinners at Christmas with all the relations around the table. Just twice that she recalled, and that was at her Grandma Bettie’s house, where children could only speak when they were spoken to and Magnolia was beyond bored.</p><p>This year was very different. Sure, she wasn’t a kid anymore. In fact, she was more of an adult than she had ever been after three months away at college, getting a taste of the real world outside of Bluebell. Still, Magnolia was pretty sure she had never looked forward to a Christmas this much before, and for once, it had nothing to do with the gifts she was expecting.</p><p>“Hey, there, sweetheart!” Shelby greeted her with a huge smile and a one-armed hug. “Say hello to your big sister, Ethel,” she encouraged the baby in her arms then.</p><p>When the little chubby bundle also seemed quick to want to hug her, Magnolia lifted Ethel into her own arms and held her tight. “Did you miss me, baby girl?”</p><p>The little one gurgled happily in response, clinging to Magnolia like a koala bear.</p><p>“Sure, she missed you. We all did.”</p><p>“Hey, there’s the student!” said Lavon then, appearing beside them with glasses of punch in his hands. “Happy Holidays, Magnolia.”</p><p>“To you too,” she said, smiling at her brother-in-law. “That’s non-alcoholic, right?”</p><p>“Yes, indeed,” he confirmed, handing her a cup.</p><p>“That’s good.” Magnolia smiled gratefully. “What did you do with my sister? I’m amazed she hasn’t come flying at me yet, demanding to know all about college and why I wasn’t here sooner.”</p><p>“Lemon is up to her elbows in dinner prep right now.” Lavon rolled his eyes. “I told her a hundred times, I would happily pitch in but-”</p><p>“But she’s a control freak.” Magnolia sighed. “Here, can you take Ethel for a while?”</p><p>“Sure thing,” Lavon said, accepting the baby without argument since Shelby seemed to have disappeared by now.</p><p>Heading out through the hallway, Magnolia soon found both Shelby and her own father, locking lips under the mistletoe. “Get a room!” she said as she walked by with her hand held up to block the view, but she was laughing all the way and heard Daddy join in, even as he told her to mind her manners.</p><p>“Why are you tryin’ to be Superwoman when you know we will all pitch in and help if you just let us?” Magnolia asked Lemon as she reached the kitchen doorway.</p><p>“Well, if it isn’t my little sister, the college student,” Lemon said happily, abandoning her chopping and stirring to give Magnolia a hug. “You glad to be home?”</p><p>“I was until I saw what a mess you were makin’ of the dinner I was looking forward to eating. You are gonna let me help, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Since when do you know how to cook, young lady?” Lemon asked with a look.</p><p>“Since I had to learn to fend for myself,” she said smartly, getting stuck right in. “I figured it was about time. Still, it feels really good to be home for Christmas,” she admitted with a wide smile.</p><p>Lemon grinned at her. “You know, what? It is a real pleasure to have you home too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>